Use The Same Old Songs
by fuzzy-ninja
Summary: Short drabbles done for the music meme. Some are dramatic, others maybe romantic, everything else is just an attempt at humor, sarcasm, and odes to meat.


I wrote these between 2009 and 2010, first time posting them here on ff[dot]net. Did these for the music meme.

_Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it._

I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, and I don't own these songs. Well, sort of "own" them, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I Won't Be Left -by- Tegan and Sarah<strong>  
>Ty Lee spent a good part of her life wanting to be different. She and her plethora of sisters looked the same, dressed the same, and acted the same. Being the youngest didn't give her parents any preference, she was not the baby and not the attention-seeker. No, all the girls had the same amount of attention, and was still not enough.<br>and so, with a heavy heart, she gave a secret goodbye to her family, house, friends, and set off to join a local circus that toured around the country every other season. She would get her attention, finally.

**Always Where I Need To Be -by- The Kooks**  
>Sokka was<em>unbelievably<em> unlucky. He wasn't a gifted bender like his sister, he wasn't a belt-wearing Champion Of Awesome like Toph, he was not royalty like Zuko, nor was he the Avatar (although pretending to be was quite an attractive prospect to the ladies). He had a boomerang, a taste for meat, and that was about it on the "Skills I Have" list, unless sarcasm also counted.  
>However, despite the countless marks of fail the universe dumped on him, he did get lucky. It all started on Kyoshi Island...<p>

**Despise -by- Slipknot**  
>Sure, she was a monster- and a delightfully good one at that. Of course, the Fire Princess excelled at everything, even at being an adorable little sociopath. Her father sighed as he watched his younger daughter play around the garden with her older brother, viciously teasing him about an apparent crush he had on a girl...<br>His son had come to him many times before, complaining about her relentless mockery- the Fire Lord just simply shoved him away and told the boy to man up.  
>Watching his two children play in the garden, right by the fountain, harkened many childhood memories of his own... the prodigy sibling, the ignoring, cold father...<br>Fire Lord Zuko took a shaky breath and held his hands to his head in sick realization: he wasn't becoming his father, he already was.

**Time Forgets -by- Yiruma**  
>It took only a few years for peace to end. Azula, enraged at her brother for taking her manifest destiny, her throne, away, the princess had him assassinated, as well as his bride, <em>my old friend<em>, Mai, and all those who attended their wedding. Avatar? Check. Waterbender? Check. Earthbender? Check. Boomerang boy and Kyoshi girl? Check. All those other traitors? Check, check, and check. She ascended back into the throne, and now as the current Fire Lord, and had all information on those she had killed wiped out. It has been said that she literally changed history.  
>Hundreds of years later, a group of high school students found an abandoned book, ripe with information that history was said to have forgotten. They cracked open the book, minds brimming with curiosity, and read on. It was an epic tale of love, boomerangs, and flying bison.<p>

**Hourglass -by- The Hush Sound  
><strong>It was a strange, horrible thing, to be in love and lust. Katara never imagined herself to be in the position of what she could only imagine as trashy women from erotica scrolls. There was Aang, whom she loved and loved dearly. He was more than a friend or a brother. But he was still too young, too innocent, to be a lover. She was beginning to have needs. Needs that a man, not boy, had to satisfy.

Enter Zuko, stage right.

**She's The One -by- The Ramones  
><strong>It wasn't love at first sight, much like the way Aang fell for Katara. Nope, it was more like love at first judo throw. Who would have ever known that he would have fallen for a girl tougher than he, a Water Tribe warrior? But as Sokka watched Suki nearly take down an entire prison, he knew it in his heart: she was the one.


End file.
